


And then there were None

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne





	And then there were None

And Then There Were None  
100x2

Micah lie still on the floor of the Circus. The 'usual suspects' stood around him.

“He does not appear dead, Jean. I can see his chest rise and fall.”

“Asher, it is a game, a Murder Mystery. I have explained the rules. Did you not read your ‘part’?”

“I am just saying that a vampire would have been better suited for the part of the corpse- that is all.”

“He doesn’t smell dead,” Jason snorted. 

Anita punched Jason in the arm. “How am I supposed to figure out who killed him if there’s no blood splatter, no wounds to examine?”

 

“I did not wish to ruin his costume, ma petite!”

Richard chimed in, “Yes, and who would be stupid enough to kill him here? There are guards everywhere.” He glanced at Claudia who stood behind him.

“One by one you all will die unless you solve the mystery and find the murderer! Play along!” Jean-Claude fumed.

“I don’t buy it. Who’d want to kill Micah anyway? He gets along with everybody.” Nathaniel looked at the faces of the others around him for an answer.

Jean-Claude put his head in his hands and sighed. So much for the team-building exercise.


End file.
